


Beautiful Day

by cosmic_llin



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Sybil spend a day together.</p><p>This was written for The Big Girlslash Comment Ficathon of the Early Part of 2011, on robotjen's LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [botherd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/botherd/gifts).



They were spending the day together. It was the most wonderful secret.

'It'll be easy,' Sybil had said. 'I'll say I don't want to go hunting, and you say you have a headache, and we'll take the cart out again.'

Their previous misfortunes with the cart seemed not to have discouraged her at all, and anyway, this was more of a joyride than a mission.

'We can go anywhere we like!' Sybil announced, once they were out of sight of the house. 'Where shall we go?'

Gwen looked out. It was a beautiful day.

'Everywhere,' she said.

Sybil laughed, delighted, and kissed Gwen on the cheek. 'One day, we shall,' she promised.


End file.
